Nightwing (Volume 2) Issue 138
Synopsis "The Lesser of Two Evils" Nightwing is in Chinatown fighting a guy named Ayin, a bounty hunter from a secret group called the Sacrament. Nightwing notes to himself that they should be fighting on the same side except for the fact that Ayin (and the Sacrament) tend to kill the criminals they hunt. He gets a call from Batman as he's fighting. Batman tells him that Tim may be in trouble. Batman is in Asia and can't get to him. Bruce offers to give Dick his emergency override code for the Justice League teleporter. Nightwing reveals that he doesn't need it. When he uses it, Batman is surprised by this fact. He mentions that they will talk about this later, but Dick can tell that Bruce is proud of him deep down for getting it. As he arrives outside Wayne Manor, everything seems quiet. Batman tells him that Ra's al Ghul is alive again and is after Damian's body to transfer his consciousness into. Nightwing discovers three female individuals lurking about, Tiger Moth, Dragonfly, and Silken Spider. Nightwing isn't sure if they are working for Ra's al Ghul or Talia. He knocks them out with some sleeping gas and heads towards the mansion. Just then, Alfred and a ninja smash through an upper window. Nightwing manages to catch Alfred in mid-fall as he then notices an army of ninjas crawling along the top of the mansion. Outside of Tibet, Batman and Talia are on the trail of Ra's al Ghul. Talia questions his actions. Ra's has a day head start on them and their son needs their help now. Batman says that since Ra's needs Damian alive, he isn't in danger. When Talia mentions Robin, Batman says he can take care of himself. Back in Gotham, Nightwing gets Alfred to safety with the help of the mansion's perimeter security. Heading into the Cave, he finds Tim and Damian, back to back, surrounded by more of Ra's al Ghul's ninjas. The three fight, despite Damian's complaints about their defensive strategies over offensive strikes. They finally approach the elevator to exit the cave. When the doors open, ninjas are cut in half by a stream of bullets. The three "ladies" Nightwing left outside have made their way inside. Nightwing manages to flirt with them and fight off ninjas when the three of them are hit by the ninjas' darts. They immediately fall to the ground. Normally this would be a good thing but Nightwing knows that the League of Assassins use deadly venom on their darts. He has less than thirty seconds to save them. Already foaming at the mouth and convulsing, Nightwing is now faced with another problem. The ninjas have grabbed Damian and Tim is getting swallowed by all the ninjas. It appears that both are taken in the elevator. Nightwing has no choice but to sacrifice the two of them in order to save the ladies. Knowing this was done intentionally, Nightwing vows that he will save Tim. Appearances "The Lesser of Two Evils" Individuals *Nightwing *Tim Drake *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Damian Wayne *Talia al Ghul *Ra's al Ghul **Dragonfly **Tiger Moth **Silken Spider *Sensei **Hook **Maduvu **Merlyn Locations *New York City *Gotham City **Wayne Manor ***Batcave *Singapore *Tibet Items *Robin's Battle Staff Category:Nightwing (Volume 2) Issues Category:Batman: The Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul Issues